Apologize
by fallingauthor
Summary: He was the worlds biggest jerk, but that doesn't mean he can never be in love. She was the most intelligent witch, but that doesn't mean she won't commit her biggest and dumbest mistake which was playing on him. He was hurt, she was guilty. She swallowed her pride and said sorry. He had had enough and said "it's too late..."
1. Chapter 1

APOLOGIZE

A/N: Hi! Another short fic. Hope you like it. I just want to warn you that Dumbledore didn't die. You might get surprised to see him in the fic. Well, ignore the thing in the Astronomy Tower in HBP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I had, then I swear, there are lots of characters who did not end up in the original book, would end up together in my version. Like, Draco and Hermione! I personally think their characters really would've clicked together. They would've been perfect example for "Opposite Attracts". It all just fits, really. J.K Rowling made their characters exellently and I was surprised she never thought of pairing them up even just for little romance! Haha, sorry... Anyways, enjoy!

Summary: He was the worlds biggest jerk, but that doesn't mean he can never be in love. She was the most intelligent witch, but that doesn't mean she won't commit her biggest and dumbest mistake which was playing on him. He was hurt, she was guilty. She swallowed her pride and said sorry. He's had enough and said "it's too late..."

Chapter One

"Draco, wait..." she said as she tried to catch him. "Talk to me, please..." she pleaded as he walked faster and she had to walk faster as well. "Draco, PLEASE!" she begged loudly, earning her audiences. She didn't care if she was making a scene in the middle of a busy corridor, as long as she can get him to listen to her.

He didn't turn to look at her still. He was making it hard for her. After all, he was the one played and got hurt...

"PLEASE, DRACO! LOOK AT ME!" she begged more and finally got a grip on his arm. As soon as he felt her hands touch his skin, his reflexes immediately acted and he wheeled around furiously, shaking his arm away.

"What the fuck do you want, mudblood!" he yelled at her face. The last thing he wants right now was to talk to her. He can't face her or he won't promise he won't break her ribs. How dare she try to talk to him, after what she did to him? After making him fall like that for a fucking vengeance?

'Mudblood?' It was a long time ago since the last time he called her that foul name. She was used to hearing him speak her name sweetly...and hearing him cease doing that, was just heartbreaking.

"You don't seriously want to call me by that again, do you?"

"I will call you the way I want to call you. If that's everything, then don't waste my time again." he turned his back again and started walking away. But she can't let him go without making him hear what she has to say.

"Draco, please hear me out. LISTEN TO ME!" she begged again, and she doesn't give a damn how pathetic and desperate she sounded like. All she cares about, was to explain what she has to explain...

He turned around again and looked at her bitterly, "And what would I get from listening to you? More of your lies...? No thanks, I've had enough of them."

She shook her head rapidly, "No, I'm not going to lie, Draco. I will explain everything to you, everything!"

He stared at her for a little longer. He was frowning to no end and was seething with anger. Somehow, he thought he might need the explanation she'd give...

"At the Common Room..." he said with clenching teeth and continued walking away.

Hermione waited for him to arrive, sitting on the couch in the Heads Common Room, nervously taking glances at the portrait hole every five seconds before looking down at her trembling hands laid on her lap.

She glanced at the hole for the millionth time exactly when it finally opened. She bolted up from her seat and stood stiffly. Her heart drummed louder and her mouth dried up all of a sudden. Her hands shook more and she held her breath when she saw his figure emerge from the hole.

His expression was back to his cold one. She had grown used to see it full of glee for the past months and it was disappointing to see it gone again.

But it was her fault anyway...

He looked at her with no hint of interest at all. He raised one brow high icily, "What do you want to say?" his tone was even colder than his expression. It was freezing beyond the freezing point and she can't help but tremble more.

"I-I want...to talk about us." she said silently.

"Define 'us'," he said in a bored tone.

"Y-You," she paused and looked straight into his cold, grey eyes not glowing anymore. "...and me." she finished.

"If that's it, I'm afraid the 'us' you want to talk about is nonexistent." he replied bitterly before started walking his way upstairs.

"No, Draco, stop. You need to hear me out," she pleaded him.

"No, I don't." he continued taking steps.

"PLEASE DRACO, YOU NEED TO LISTEN!" she yelled pathetically and desperately. He stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned his body to look at her, and this time, he's frowning.

"I'm done listening to you!" he bellowed angrily, face turning very red. "I've heard enough, Granger. I don't need you to explain every tiny detail of the play you and your bitch squad thought about and how excellent your performance was!"

She was about to say something but he cut her off, still yelling, "I admit it, Granger, you played your role very well and I stupidly fell for it. You won, Granger. What else do you want other than your sweet sweet victory?!"

She stared at the man before her, seething with anger and hurt. He was not supposed to get back to being this kind of man... He had changed and became a pleasant and likeable person for the past few months but what she's witnessing right at this very moment, was honestly even worse than who he was before he had even changed.

And she could only think of one thing -or rather person- to blame for all this...

Herself

She sighed, "I want to say sorry..." she murmured silently, looking down at the floor without really seeing it.

He scoffed coldly, the kind that would freeze hell over. "'Sorry', is not just a word to say, Granger. It's something you ask, others even beg for it, and it shouldn't be used in such situations when it just came out of your mouth for the sake of saying something. Sorry is a very important word that should be uttered with pure sincerity. Sorry, I daresay, is the most abused word in history. Coz people like you hurt other people because you can just easily say sorry even if you're not sorry at all. Coz people like you says it even without meaning it." he said in a very hurtful, low drawl.

She raised her head and looked at him defensively, "I mean it, Draco. I really do..." she said, trying to convince the hell out of him.

He shook his head slowly, "I'm not falling to no more tricks, Granger."

"I'm not tricking you..." she whispered hopelessly.

"I don't personally think you're going to admit if you really were, anyway. But I assure you, I'm not going back to being dumb and believe the lies coming out from that bloody mouth of yours."

She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. He was livid. He was very mad at her. He was extremely hating her.

He was slipping away

She can feel his grip loosening

Whatever she says, whatever she does, would not make him stay.

Of course, she wouldn't expect sorry to bring his trust back. Nothing would probably be enough...

"I do believe that sorry is a strong word, Granger. It's very capable of straightening back a bent heart." he said, looking at her stiffly. She listened to him and took in everything he's saying. "But I very well know it's not powerful and magical enough to piece back a broken one..."

"What do I do to fix you, then?" she asked him silently.

"You can't fix me. But you can heal me, Granger." he said.

She looked at him hopefully and smiled, "What do I do?"

"Get lost," he started. "Go to hell," he continued. "Stay out of my life forever," he snapped more. "And be miserable." he finished, looking at her with pure loathing.

She was surprised by his answer. She had thought there was a way she can heal him... but then...

"Draco," she paused and took a deep breath. "I admit it was just a play when I started it."

"And was still a play when I caught you that ended it." he added bitterly.

She shook her head, "What you heard was wrong."

"Oh?" he asked sarcastically. "What I heard was wrong..." he scoffed in the most impatient way. He looked at her in disbelief. "You are such a bitch, you mudblood!" he splattered. He marched down the staircase to her face. "I heard everything, you liar!" he bellowed losing the cool facade he'd had. "I was behind your fucking door when you talked about the 'sweet revenge' you had planned since the start of the year with the other fucking Gryffindor, your shitty excuse for friends and I was behind the fucking door when they laughed at your victory and my 'fall down', and I was once again, behind your fucking door when you talked about the gold you'd receive for winning your 100-galleon bloody fucking bet!" he shouted inches away from her face and she can't do anything but flinch at every curse word he said.

"And you're saying what I heard was wrong? Now tell me which part of your very wonderful conversation I've heard was wrong!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but she accepted every decibel of his voice in her ear, no matter how much it would affect her eardrums.

His yells were much butter than his silence anyway...

"Which part, Granger, tell me! The plot you formulated as a revenge to me? The laughs I heard from you and your friends for making a complete fool out of me? Or the 100 galleons they had to pay you for winning the bet when you played on me?! Tell me!" he angrily screamed.

Her tears are pouring down her face uncontrollably. She looked at him and can't help but hate herself.

"Draco, please let me explain..." she begged silently. She felt very small with him standing in front of her, towering. She can feel her knees weaken at the intensity of his glare.

After a moment of just glaring at her, he backed away. "Explain?" he said through clenching teeth. She nodded pathetically. "What else can you explain?"

"It started on the first day of seventh year..."

A/N: So let's stop at that first. What do you think? Is it okay? Is it not okay?

Please REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

APOLOGIZE

A/N: this is just a short-fic. Here's for chapter two.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

Chapter Two:

Her tears are pouring down her face uncontrollably. She looked at him and can't help but hate herself.

"Draco, please let me explain..." she begged silently. She felt very small with him standing in front of her, towering. She can feel her knees weaken at the intensity of his glare.

After a moment of just glaring at her, he backed away. "Explain?" he said through clenching teeth. She nodded patheticly. "What else can you explain?"

"It started on the first day of seventh year..."

***FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST DAY OF SEVENTH YEAR***

Hermione, Ginny and Luna are sitting on a different compartment from the boys (Harry and Ron). They wannted to be with each other to talk about -ehem- Luna's lovelife.

"When did you start dating?" Ginny asked, totally surprised and amazed at the news she just heard.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you were attracted to each other." Hermione agreed, as shocked as Ginny.

"Well-" Luna started but was cut short when the compartment door opened revealing three more giggling girls, Parvati, Padma and Lavender.

"LUNA, IS THE NEWS TRUE?! ARE YOU REALLY DATING HIM?!" all three asked at the same time, at the same pitch of voice, at the same level of excitement.

"Shhh! Will you tone your voices down? The whole train might hear you." Luna whispered loudly, turning pink in the cheek from embarrassment.

"Well Luna, to be honest, the news is right at this very second quickly spreading around the whole train." Parvati said, giggling.

"So, is it true?" Padma asked excitedly.

Luna blushed even more and slowly, very slowly, and dramatically nodded her head yes.

Ginny, Parvati, Padma and Lavender squealed in excitement as Hermione's jaw dropped and created a messy ten feet hole in the ground.

The three newcomers immediately attacked Luna with questions and playful pinches and slaps in the side.

"Tell us about it!"

"When did it start?"

"Where did it start?"

"How the heck did it start?"

"Have you kissed yet?"

"Or have you done something more than kissing?"

"Parvati! Luna's not that quick mover."

"Shut up, all of you!" Hermione finally yelled, getting headache from their questions though it didn't happen to be asked to her.

"Well," Luna started shyly. "I-it started during our fifth year when we were together in the DA. We work together, we sometimes practice spells together. He also asks my help in his assignments since I'm in Ravenclaw, smart and all. Then he sometimes asks me to walk with him by the lake and we talk about the Dark Lord, the war, who would probably die, who'd reign...but mostly, we talk about each other. It's weird that I don't feel weird with him... Then even after the DA was disbanded, we still see each other. Then during the war, I was worried sick our lives might end then. And I haven't told him I was treating him special... So when we survived, I wasted no time and told him the truth. And what was surprising is that he felt the same. Then we started dating during summer of sixth year... Then the rest is history..." she finished, smiling dreamily.

"Awwwww..." all girls with the exception of Hermione said in a girly appreciation of the love story they just listened about.

"Wow... that was amazing Luna. Who'd ever think of you and Neville falling in love with each other?" Padma said.

Luna nodded, "I know... but all I really care about is that I'm thankful it happened."

"So girls, are we all happy in love here?!" Parvati suddenly asked.

"Ginny is with Harry, I'm with Ron, Padma's with Dean, Parvati's with Seamus and then Hermione's with..." Lavender trailed off and then looked at Hermione contemplatively. "You're with who again?"

Hermione blushed at the question. She can't help but get embarrassed at the cruel question. Of course, she's with nobody!

She shook her head stiffly, "No one..." she breathed hard.

"No one?!" All four of them asked in shock.

"Aren't you with Krum?" Ginny asked bewildered at the confession.

"Ginny, I was never with Krum. Even when he was still here which was ages ago..."

"Are you sure, Hermione? You're not dating anybody?"

Then they heard a very familiar annoying scoff. They all turned thier heads toward the boy standing in the open compartment door the three girls forgot to close.

"Who'd date her?" Draco Malfoy asked, mocking.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked at him icily.

"Ooh, Gryffindors are not so friendly, I see." he said, smirking.

"Just to you. Just to ferrets." Hermione replied bitterly.

He scoffed again, "So, Lovegood, you and Longbottom huh? What an extremely odd pair..." he commented.

"Just get out, Malfoy." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I am out, it's just your door that's open. And I wouldn't even think of stepping inside, you know, filthy bloods around might contaminate me." he said arrogantly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stood up, marching towards him. He didn't back away no matter how scary she looked like.

"Are you going to attack me, Granger?"

Hermione raised her wand and aimed at him. The other girls gasped but he calmy looked at the tip of her wand and smirked. "Go on...let's see if you can do it."

She seethed at him more then after a few seconds, lowered her hand. "I would love to do it. Only I have a title to take care of. Consider yourself lucky Malfoy, but not so lucky, because I happen to be the new Head Girl that's why I can't just hex your balls but I would definitely make use of my authority to duck points from Slytherin for your wrong actions."

She expected him to atleast get a little bit warned, but instead, he smirked even more arrogantly.

"That would be scary, Granger. If I wasn't just," he paused and inched closer. "the new," he teased her cheeks with his finger. "...Head Boy." he finished with a triumphant, and evil smile.

"What?" she asked in disbelief before smacking his hand away. "You're joking right? I mean how could you-"

She was cut off by the view of the Head Boy pin pinned on the right side of his robe. She gaped at him and he chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know who you're messing with, Granger. Do not just take steps to the aisle...watch who's the groom, otherwise, you might end up attending the wrong wedding."

Then he turned away but before completely vanishing, he turned to face the frowning Gryffindor. "By the way, I would never have believed it if you lied to your friends and told them you were with someone. By the ugly way you look, I would personally never think somebody's going to find you attractive at all." then he disappeared in the Slytherin compartment.

~~at night in the Girl's dormitory~~

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the earlier scene in the train. She was told she was ugly by none other than the former youngest Death Eater in history, Draco Fucking Ferret Fucking Blonde Fucking Git Fucking Prat Fucking Malfoy.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny suddenly asked, sitting in her bed where Hermione's sitting and looked at her with worried expression.

Hermione faked her a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"You're not still upset about Malfoy, are you?"

Hermione slightly frowned, "No, of course not." she replied forcedly.

"Uh huh? Well, if it's not about it, then what?" Ginny pushed.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just going to miss you, guys. After all, I'm not going to stay with you any longer. I'll be living in a different Common Room with the Prince of Hissing Demons." she partly lied.

"That's all?" Ginny asked knowingly.

Parvati and Lavender also looked at her questioningly. Finally, Hermione gave in. "Okay, fine." she sighed exasperately. "Yeah, I'm upset about my row with Malfoy in the train. I'm disappointed that even after the war, he still thinks of my blood as filthy and disgusting...and foul, and polluted, and dirty...and stained, and repulsive, and nauseating...most of all, unworthy of any respect." she splattered sadly.

"Oh, Hermione, don't let him affect you." Parvati said.

"Yeah, Hermione. I mean, we all know he's hot and everything-" *Lavender receives glares from Ginny and Hermione* "What? I'm just telling the truth. He is hot!" she defended herself.

"This is not about his looks Lav, it's his attitude towards us." Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know. Okay fine, scratch the hot part. Just don't let him affect you, 'Mione...his words I mean."

Hermione nodded

"But you can't deny that even the way he drawls is sexy." Lavender added with a shrug.

"Lavender!" Ginny scolded.

"What?" she looked at her innocently. "He is sexy."

Parvati giggled, Hermione and Ginny glared and shook their heads slowly.

"I just want to get back from his insults..." Hermione said with a sad sigh.

Ginny's face lit up and faced Hermione with a bright grin. "I know what to do, 'Mione!"

Hermione's brow arched. "What?"

"There's only one common thing that boys are weak at." she started with a wicked grin.

"And what is that, Ginny?" Parvati asked.

Ginny looked at all of them dramatically. "Love..." she said dreamily.

"Love?" all three asked with confusion and suprise.

"Love..." Ginny nodded. "Make Malfoy fall in love with you 'Mione and then break his heart. For sure, he's going to feel all the pain you wanted him to feel. His heart's going to break into million little pieces and you are the only one that can fix it, but of course you wouldn't do it, instead you're going to leave him to solve his own problem. That will be a permanent scar in his heart 'Mione, that even until his last day on Earth, he's going to remember the day you had your sweet revenge." she said with a naughty smile.

"Wow, that's naughty... Ginny, you are a bad girl." Lavender said with a playful smile.

"That's a great idea, Ginny." Parvati agreed.

"No, that's absurd." Hermione contradicted. "Malfoy falling in love with me is IMPOSSIBLE. It's as impossible as me falling in love with him."

"Hermione, you don't need to fall in love with him, just ACT. Your mission is to make HIM fall head over heels to YOU."

"That's equally impossible, Ginny. He doesn't even consider me a person, he hates me and the very blood running through my veins, do you understand that? He lived his whole life loathing me, how the hell can he just change his feelings and love me instead?"

"Make him..." Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender said in unison.

She looked at her friends in disbelief. "What? You're all losing your minds... I can't make him for heaven's sake!" she yelled frantically.

"You wouldn't know if you don't try it. Malfoy is not made of steel 'Mione, if you work on your role excellently, then it would never be impossible. Just think of this as your revenge. You're going to hurt him like he hurt you. Make him cry like he made you. Make him feel disappointed like he made you. Make him suffer like he made you. Make your hate to him your drive, then surely, your victory's foreseen." Ginny convinced her.

"Well, to make this more exciting, why don't we bet?" Lavender suggested.

"I'm in!" Parvati joined.

"Count me in..." Ginny said.

They looked at Hermione hopefully. Hermione stared at her friends and found them serious about it. 'This is for my revenge...Remember how he made your life like hell, remember how much you hated him with all the hate in your heart...Malfoy's not made of steel...' She sighed and nodded. "How much is the bet?"

The three squealed in excitement. "100 galleons, 'Mione, if you win. If you lost, pay us 33 galleons each and the other galleon, give it to Malfoy for being the reason you lost. Agree?"

Hermione nodded uncertainly. "Agree..."

"Then it's set. Push him, make him fall, but don't catch him. You'll earn 100 galleons and you're going to wave the flag of the muggle borns triumphantly. Prove to them, that muggle borns can outsmart the purebloods."

Hermione nodded again. Now there's only one thing bothering her... 'Malfoy's not made of steel...but neither am I.'

***END OF FLASHBACK***

A/N: This was supposed to be just a oneshot. But I can't help it... haha. Please REVIEW! Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks if you liked it, and if you didn't, sorry but still thanks for reading.

REVIEW please? Lemme know what your reactions are...


End file.
